


Deepest Devoted Dreams

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Scat, Scat Birth, Second Person, Urethral Shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Those awful dreams are coming to a head. All thanks to that... wonderful warden...~





	Deepest Devoted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

You've been through this dream a dozen of times already. You can barely recall the details at this point, that's how bad everything's been for your psyche. All you can remember, is that one face. The one face that's been driving you up the wall ever since these dreams started.  
  
That warm smile, those emerald eyes and the equally green hair atop his head. His black attire, his wonderful way of treating you, despite everything occurring around you. Even when you were awake, you could recall every single detail of the warden that had been taking so good care of you.  
  
How could you possibly not, with that heavy feeling in your groin? Every day you look down to see your cock looking plugged up with something inhumane, and the stench from your equally engorged balls are enough to knock out a small pet if they even dared to get close to you. Your mere presence drives people away as the stench of what's lurking within your nuts ruminates and germinates.  
  
You know what's going on. And to be quite honest, with the way your cock keeps pulsating as your thoughts drift to that infernal dreamy prison...  
  
You can hardly consider yourself against it.  
  
As you look around, panting as you feel the filthy contents of your nuts squirm around within their little den of captivity, you notice something rather off.  
  
The sacked inmates are nowhere to be found. Or if they were, you just couldn't see them. Did the warden play another strange and twisted joke on you? You loved his jokes, truth be told, but you didn't really like it when people didn't watch you. It was a kink that he had imparted on you, from the way those sack-wearing nobodies would just cry out in shame and pleasure upon watching another human get played with by their one-true-love.  
  
They were just as devoted to him as you were, but they didn't have a moment to be spoilt by him. You were his, and he was yours... or, well, that's kind of what you thought.  
  
That thought was quickly shattered as you heard a set of heels approach, plus the very same boots that you knew belonged to the green-haired warden that you gradually had devoted your very heart to.  
  
Said heart then sunk just a little as you saw another inmate standing by the warden's side. You wanted to think that he was just being brought along for a demonstration, that the warden was yours alone, but the way his balls bulged out against his bike shorts seemed to indicate a different story.  
  
"My my, you're here early, Inmate. I was just taking a walk with one of my other potential brood mothers. He's currently undergoing the same training as yourself, as you can no doubt tell by the natural swelling that has occurred down below." His silky tones betrayed the truth behind both your own as well as the lithe unmasked inmate's conditions. You were both filled to the brim with something foul, and it wasn't an organic type of growth as the boy would have you both believe.   
  
You tried to stand up, only for a shock to spark through your spine. You barely manage to get up on your feet before you feel the inch of something leaving the tip of your toilet-cock. "Oh? Are you trying to stand up to face me, Inmate? Why, are you perhaps..."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
You shook your head instinctively. Of course you weren't jealous, you knew that you were the right one for the Warden. That's why he had shat down your cock like it was his very own personal toilet. That's why he had given your balls the task of being pseudo-pregnant with nothing more than boyish filth, and why you kept coming back night after night to be personally punished for being a pervert just like the one before you.  
  
Things suddenly started to click, especially as the young man standing to the warden's side pulled down his own bike shorts. His breathing was as brief and as labored as your own, but that didn't stop him from looking as aroused as one might imagine another inmate were.   
  
"W...Warden... I..." His soft voice spoke up for but a brief moment before the shorter boy planted his slender finger on his dainty lips.  
  
"Sssh. No speaking out of line, dear Inmate. Neither of you are allowed to speak without permission... And besides, you both don't want to be speaking for a little while. You can both feel it, can't you?" His words were foreboding, but the Warden was right. You could absolutely feel something throbbing within the sack. Was... No, it wasn't the time, was it..?  
  
Indeed, the expression on the other inmate's face couldn't be more obvious. Both of you were about to birth the monster of a shit within your balls. You could hardly keep yourself in check as your heartbeat started to heighten. You instinctively reached down towards your bike shorts as you grabbed ahold of the waistband, biting into your lip as you felt it slide down. You had permission to play with yourself, even if the Warden hadn't said it aloud...  
  
You grabbed ahold of your shaft, closing an eye as you pumped your rod up and down. You could sense the soft shit within, and the near-direct contact was more than enough to drive you further up the wall. You wanted to cum right then and there, but you couldn't. The warden hadn't given you the order. You had to coax out the 'child' from within your ball-womb before you could cum.  
  
You looked towards your competing inmate, drooling a little as you gave him a few cursory looks. He was another green-haired boy like Jun, but he had a decidedly less dominant figure. He was thin, scrawny even, and his eyes were so unfocused that one could make the argument that he wasn't close to being clever... And yet, the deftness he displayed as he pumped up and down, coaxing more and more of the soft shit out of his tip. He was experienced. As if he was really the Warden's favorite, and you weren't...  
  
"Are you feeling something, Inmate?" You freeze as you feel the voice of your Warden brushing up against your inner ear, gasping aloud as parts of the shitty snake that slithered out of your slit fell apart, collapsing into a soft if useless pile on the floor. "Perhaps... a touch of emotion that you shouldn't be experiencing?"  
  
You nod as you gasp, squeezing down on the near-tip of your cock to press a little extra shit-paste out of your nozzle-like cockhead. The elongated shit just continued to pour out of your near-bottomless balls, with no direct end in sight. Why would there be an end, when your Warden had been using your closed-off cock as a toilet for so long...?  
  
"Jealousy, born of love for the one that's supposed to watch over you. I can feel your emotion, Inmate. I've felt everything since the very day you arrived here like the pervert you were." The wonderful Warden's tone caresses your thinker as you gasp, nearly squirting from your tip if not for the paste that was pouring right out of it. You wanted to thank him for watching over you, but you were too busy doing what he had asked of you previously...  
  
"...Perhaps it's not awful to believe in something as simple and as fickle as love. After all, if not for the two of you, I wouldn't be having quite the same kind of fun. Truth be told, ordinary inmates are dime a dozen... but you two... You two want me that much more. They just want the pleasure, you actually want me to be your one and only thing in those empty heads of yours."  
  
Both you and the other inmate nod in turn, gasping in unison as you each are forced to bend forward, your nozzle-cocks widening as the deepest parts of the shitty snake start pressing its way out of your holes.  
  
The sight of you both being bent over, trying to deal with the filthy pseudo-cum that poured out of the tips of your cocks, was more than enough to bring a smile to the warden's witcked little face. "Goodness me... I could just imagine the two of you prostrating before me once you've emptied out those useless sacks of yours, begging to be used once more... But, I have a better plan in mind for you. Not for him, he hasn't quite earned the change in scenery that you have, my dearest little Inmate."  
  
His whispers made your cock suddenly feel as if it was on fire. He really did consider you his favorite. That was more than enough for you to consider a victory, evident by the way you let out a howl of an orgasm as the very final end of the rope of shit shot right out of your slit once you climaxed. Not that you could cum properly, your hole was still blocked up by an amusingly large shit-clump that kept you semi-chaste for just a little while longer.  
  
Then, you felt it. Something that only your Warden could provide. A shaft against your ass. Not even the other inmate, who had passed out once he reached his own climax, could give you a cock to fill up your greedy perverted ass. You giggled a little with glee as you wiggled your hips, wanting more. Who could blame you, when you had been thoroughly trained over these many weeks of pure degeneracy in your dreams?  
  
"What a good inmate you've become. Obeying your Warden, showing that you can handle his offspring in the form of a living pile of excrement... And now, you're eagerly offering up your hole so that you may properly be bred. You're something else. Something much more than a silly Inmate. Once I've planted my seed inside of your ass-womb, then we shall see what I am to do with a wonderful boy like you."  
  
His praise continued to dance around on your silly little brain as you giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. You wanted to serve him to the best of your ability, to prove that it was the right decision to impregnate you, and you wanted to show him just how appropriate it was to fill you up with plenty of dominant seed. You did your best to press your ass backwards...  
  
Only for your stomach to bulge outward as the true size of the Warden's rod unveiled iself within your colon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mention just how much I had locked away in here... You know, I don't just lock away your cocks for your own safety. I also have to lock away my own so I don't accidently end up breaking an Inmate. But you're different. You can take it, can't you?"  
  
You eagerly nod as you peer down at your distended stomach, releasing a wonderful scream as you feel your insides fill up with gallons upon gallons of cum. Much like the shit that he had previously poured inside of you, it wouldn't stop... Wait, it didn't stop at all. It even went up your throat, making it harder to breathe or even think as it filled every single pore.  
  
The last thing you could coherently perceive was the smile of the Warden as he slowly whispered into your ear.  
  
"Be reborn, Inmate. Wake up as my underling, and my concubine."  
  
\---  
  
By the time your eyes opened once more, you felt your midsection acting up. Of course it did. Your boss' children were kicking around within your boy-womb. Dozens worth of little dreamy demons like himself, being carried around in one of his many underlings.  
  
You sighed in a dreamy manner as you adjusted your tight spats, licking your lips as you buttoned up your tiny top. You were dressed in all black, like a dominant dreamer should. The only thing that stood out about you in comparison to the Warden that was your boss, was the massive domed belly protruding forward with life. You were happy to help him with anything, now that you had been promoted.  
  
A tingle shot up your spine, a sure sign that a new Inmate had arrived. You could hardly wait to help your beloved break in yet another Pervert...  
  
Just like you had been.


End file.
